Emperor Heart
by Fallengel
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya seorang putra dari perdana mentri yang ditakdirkan bertemu dengan emperor yang berhati dingin, bahkan selir-selir sang emperor tidak mampu melelehkan hatinya yang dingin, akankah Kuroko Tetsuya bisa? Genre bisa bertambah seiring berjalan cerita Akakuro
1. Emperor Story

Hi guys Fallengel disini

Kali ini saya membawakan cerita tentang kerajaan dan masih sama dan sama OTP saya adalah Akakuro

( Fangirling sendiri ) oh yeah...

Silahkan mereview/follow/favorite jika suka ya guys terimakasih

Silahkan membaca...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I Lost My Heart And Myself

When I Lost You

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiduplah sebuah kerajaan besar bernama Teiko yang di pimpin oleh kaisar yang bernama Akashi Masaomi yang baik dan ramah, namun semua berubah semenak kematian sang istri Akashi Shiori yang terbunuh oleh mata-mata kerajaan lain yang sudah di ketahui siapa pelakunya maka tidak berpikir lagi sang kaisar bermarga Akashi itu menggempur kerajaan itu sampai hancur.

Namun ia tidak membiarkan rakyat disana menderita, dan karena alasan itu kini wilayah kerajaan itu menjadi milik kerajaan Teiko, sang kaisar pun berubah menjadi tegas dan angkuh nan dingin namun ia tidak lupa dengan kewajibannya sebagai sang kaisar dalam kerajaan Teiko, bahkan sikapnya ia tunjukan tanpa pengecualian.

Sekalipun itu adalah putra mahkota dan pangeran lainnya, apalagi saat mendidik putra dari permaisuri yang sangat ia cintai, ia mendidiknya lebih keras dari ke dua pangeran yang lainnya karena ialah yang akan menjadi kaisar selanjutnya dan tidak membiarkan satu celah pun untuk orang lain, meskipun putra mahkota sudah di jodohkan saat ia beranjak remaja ia tidak membiarkan putranya mudah terjatuh dalam cinta, karena ia tidak ingin putranya bernasib sama dengan ibunya karena sebuah satu keyakinan yang bernama kepercayaan.

Sehingga kini putra mahkotanya menjadi refleksi sang kaisar itu sendiri namun putranya itu lebih sempurna dari apa yang ia bayangkan, beberapa tahun berlalu dan sang kaisar pun jatuh sakit keras dan menobatkan sang putra mahkota yang kini berusia dua puluh enam tahun untuk menjadi kaisar selanjutnya.

Sebulan lebih setelah hari penobatan itu sang kaisar terdahulu telah meninggalkan dunia ini dengan warisan kerajaannya berserta warisan keinginannya yaitu sebuah ucapan kalimat " Kenangan dan nama yang melekat di hatimulah yang akan membawamu dalam kebahagiaan seijuro" dengan kata itu ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di usia lima puluh enam tahun, sang kaisar baru hanya dapat melihat kepergian sang kaisar terdahulu dengab kata-kata yang ia sebut warisan...

" Aku telah menciptakan sisi iblis dalam hatinya yang dingin dan aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya seperti dulu, dulu aku melakukannya agar dia tidak mengalami hal yang sama dengan ibunya, dan aku berharap masih ada cahaya harapan untuk meluluhkan hatinya yang dingin itu. " kata kaisar itu pada salah satu teman terdekatnya.

KERAJAAN SEIRIN...

" Seperti itulah ceritanya Tetsuya" kata pria bersurai hitam bermata biru lautan yang bernama Kuroko Tatsue kepada putranya yang berusia dua puluh empat tahun bersurai biru langit dan bermata lautan bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

" Ayah apakah itu cerita nyata? " tanya sang anak kepada ayahnya yang berusia lima delapan tahun itu.

" Tentu saja Tetsuya " jawab sang ayah.

" Boleh aku tahu siapa nama kaisar yang baru itu? " tanya sang anak lagi yang membuat ayahnya sedikit merasa perasaan yang aneh.

" Namanya Akashi Seijuro, ayah tidak tahu kau ternyata tidak tahu nama kaisar kerajaan Teiko yang baru, apakah kau benar-benar belajar Tetsuya? " jawab dan tanyanya pada putranya yang mendapatkan tatapan yang datar tapi dingin ayahnya menjadi sweatdrop sendiri.

" Tentu saja aku belajar ayah, hanya untuk memastikan saja " Tetsuya ngambek pada ayahnya yang meragukannya.

" Baik-baik Tetsuya ayah minta maaf " sesal ayahnya yang tertawa kecil melihat anaknya yang ngambek.

" Tatsue, Tetsuya ayo saatnya makan " suara wanita yang lembut yang datang dari balik pintu kamar Tetsuya yang terbuka.

" Hei, ayah apakah mungkin kami bisa bertemu? " tanya sang anak pada sang ayah yang beranjak pergi meninggalkan putranya tapi suara Tetsuya cukup untuk ayahnya dengar.

" Entahlah Tetsuya, mungkin iya mungkin tidak lagi pula ia adalah seorang kaisar " kata ayahnya lalu sejenak ia melihat putranya terlihat sedih? " tapi kita tidak tahu takdir akan berbicara apa bukan? " kata sang ayah yang kini melihat senyum di wajah anaknya yang datar?.

Tanpa semua orang ketahui se utas benang takdir mulai terajut di masa yang akan datang...

KERAJAAN TEIKO

" Seijuro, apa kau serius nodayo? " tanya pangeran sekaligus penasehat terpecaya di Teiko yang bernama Akashi Shintaro pria bersurai Hijau bermata Jade Emerald memakai baju kerajaan khas Teiko yang seperti kimono dan berkacamata yang selalu membawa benda-benda yang sering kali ia sebut benda keberuntungan, kini pria itu sedang berusaha mempertanyakan hukuman untuk salah satu selir kaisar Akashi Seijuro.

" Apa kau membantah dan meragukanku Shintaro, cepat asingkan selir Hayama Katara ( N/A : genderbend perempuan jadi namanya katara bukan kotaro ) di desa terpencil atau pulangkan ia ke kerumahnya!" perintah kaisar Akashi seijuro bersurai merah dengan mata dwiwarnanya merah darah dan emas yang mengkilat tajam, serta berpakaian coklat kemerah seperti jas yang panjang sampai ke paha dan memakai celana sampai batas mata kaki yang ditutupi sepatu yang hampir mencapai lutut dan pakaiannya yang tertutup jubah yang berwarna merah dan putihnya.

Datanglah sesosok wanita muda berambut pirang sebahu dengan pakaian dress putih kebiruan yang berlari berjalan ke arak ke dua pria yang sedang berargumen dan langsung memeluk kaki Akashi Seijuro.

" Yang mulia maafkan saya jangan usir saya dan saya sedang mengandung anak yang mulia" kata selir Hayama pada sang kaisar.

" Jangan membodohiku Katara, aku tidak ingat bercinta denganmu dan aku hanya tidur denganmu saja, aku menikah denganmu karena ayah kita menjodohkan kita, aku memperlakukanmu dengan baik tapi apa balasanmu kau justru mengkhianatiku dan berselingkuh dengan penasehat lain kini kau akan ku kirim kembali ke kerajaanmu. " jawab Kaisar merah ketus dan meninggalkan selirnya yang menangis tersedu-sedu " Shintaro cepat lakukan atau kau tahu akibatnya. " perintah Seijuro dingin dan meninggalkan pangeran ke dua sekaligus penasehat yang hanya dijawab " baik. " oleh Akashi Shintaro

" Uh sebaiknya aku segera melakukannya nodayo " gumam Shintaro.

Note :

Kaisar terdahulu : Akashi Masaomi

Permaisuri Terdahulu : Akashi Shiori

Putra Mahkota/Pangeran pertama/Kaisar baru : Akashi Seijuro

Pangeran Ke dua : Akashi/Midorima Shintaro ( midorima nama marga ibu dari Shintaro )

Selir ke tiga Akashi Seijuro : Hayama Kotaro alias Hayama Katara

Silahkan meriview dan follow, favorite jika tidak keberatan ya guys


	2. The Plan

Hi guys FALLENGEL disini, terimakasih sudah mereview/follow/favorite pada para guest maupun para member

Dan maaf sebelumnya jika paragraf/masalah yang lainnya, saya akan coba belajar dan perbaiki lagi dan lagi tulisan saya, dan maaf jikalau cerita saya tidak panjang dikarenakan saya gak jago dalam mengetik hape layar sentuh dan saya tidak punya komputer/laptop padahal saya menulis setiap hari yah memang tidak banyak karena saya bagi dengan tugas rumah lainnya, terimakasih pada yang masih setia membaca

Soal pembatas dan koma, saya agak bingung dengan kerja koma dan titik naruhnya dimana cz ya gk pernak skolah hehe, san kadang saya bingung dengan cara kerja fanfiction app ini saya telah memberikan pembatas sebelumnya dengan underscore tapi tidak muncul waktu saya pampang di fanfictionet, saya lakukan lagi dan lagi akhirnya saya menyerah dan saya ganti dengan tulisan saja, dan soal koma maaf ya saya selalu lupa tapi akan saya koreksi lagi, jadi semoga kalian tidak keberatan dengan itu ya well saya agak lemot dan di tambah masih blajar dengan app ini...

Karena itu mohon bantuannya ya...

Selamat membaca...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Word : Love, Hate

The One Fell From Your Mouth

OTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTP

KERAJAAN SEIRIN

Pada pagi hari

" Pangeran! dimana anda, pangeran?! " terdengar suara di koridor istana kerajaan Seirin, para dayang memanggil nama seseorang yang mereka cari saat ini, namun tanpa mereka sadari para pelayan itu telah melewati sebuah ruangan yang banyak sekali buku yang sering sekali disebut perpustakaan istana, yang saat ini di buat sembunyi oleh pangeran berambut merah gelap

" Fiuh yang tadi hampir saja" tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut merah gelap mengintip kepergian para pelayan-pelayan itu. lalu ia menghela nafas lega

" Pangeran-kun" panggil seseorang bersurai biru langit dengan buku di tangannya dan duduk di tengah di antara kursi dan meja. " apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pemuda itu pada surai merah gelap.

" Wooaaah, Ku-Kuroko kau mengagetkanku saja, sejak kapan kau di sini hah?" tanya pangeran merah gelap pada sesosok yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya saat ini.

" Sejak dari awal Pangeran-kun masuk tadi" Kata Kuroko datar yang menatap sesosok pangeran itu "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Pangeran-kun" tanyanya lagi

"Uh, aku sedang kabur karena harus mendengarkan pelajaran dalam berperilaku dengan benar sebagai layaknya seorang pangeran, aku juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu, dan hentikan dengan panggilan itu Kuroko kau dan aku sudah teman sejak kecil, dan lagi pula kita berdua saja sekarang" jelas pangeran itu pada Kuroko

"Baiklah Kagami-kun" ucap Kuroko "Dan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku Kagami-kun"

"Oh itu..."

Flashback...

" Seorang pangeran harus berwibawa dan harus berpikir jer... pangeran Taiga, fokus pada pelajaran!" teriak pebimbing pelajaran pada pangeran yang dari tadi asik menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya tidak tenang

"Maaf Haruhiko-san, saya ingin ke kamar mandi" ucap pangeran bersurai merah gelap dengan wajahnya yang memerah

"Baiklah baiklah, silahkan pangeran ke kamar mand dan segera kembali lagi" kata pria paruh baya itu pada sang pangeran

"Baik" jawab sang pangeran dan segeralah ia berjalan keluar dan kemudian lari terbirit-birit bukan karena ingin ke kamar mandi tapi kabur dalam pelajaran, Kagami Taiga adalah namanya dia adalah pangeran ke dua dari kerajaan seirin, usia dua puluh lima tahun warna kulit coklat memiliki dua alis yang bercabang, pangeran bersurai merah yang sedari tadi berlari kini berhenti setelah lumayan jauh, lalu dia melihat seseorang yang amat ia kenal dan menyapanya

"Tatsuya" sapa si surai merah gelap pada si surai hitam menutupi sebelah matanya, ia memiliki wajah yang tampan dan tahi lalat di bawah matanya dan dia di kenal sebagai Kagami Tatsuya putra mahkota kerajaan Seirin berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun, anak pertama dari raja seirin yang bernama Kagami Raito

"Taiga, apa yang kau lakukan di sini" tanya Tatsuya pada Taiga yang berjalan mendekatinya

"Hm tidak ada, hanya menyapamu karena melihatmu" jelas taiga yang mencoba bersikap biasa karena tidak ingin di ketahui kabur dalam pelajaran "dan seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, bukankah kau akan pergi dengan putri Murasakibara masako?" tanya Taiga bingung

"Ya benar tapi aku bingung karena dua hari ke depan akan ada pertemuan penting yang lain lagi" Tatsuya menghela nafas "Dan itu adalah hari yang sama dengan pertunanganku dengan putri Murasakibara , Taiga"

"Uh, memangnya acara pertemuan apa" tanya Taiga penarasan

"Hanya perjamuan makan biasa tapi yang membuatnya penting adalah yang mengundang kita itu Kerajaan besar Teiko, dan kita tidak mungkin menolaknya karena ayah ingin kita dan kerajaan Teiko menjadi sekutu yang baik" jelas Tatsuya gamblang "dan ini membuatku dilemma"

"Bagaimana jika aku yang menghadiri perjamuan makan itu Tatsuya..." Usul Taiga pada Tatsuya yang tampak berpikir, menimbang-nimbang ide dari Taiga

"Tapi Emperor yang satu ini berbeda Taiga, dia terkenal akan ke absolutannya, sikapnya yang dingin dan tak suka di bantah" jelas Tatsuya pada adiknya yang hanya diam mencoba mencerna kata-kata dari Tatsuya "dan aku tidak yakin kau ingin menghadiri perjamuan yang seperti itu"

"Hei!, setidaknya kita bisa mencoba, dan apa kau meragukanku" tanya Taiga pada kakanya itu

"Aku tidak meragukanmu Taiga, seperti sebelumnya ku jelaskan emperor satu ini berbeda sungguh berbeda, meskipun ia termuda dalam tahta yang kini ia tempati ia tidak menunjukan kelemahan apapun, dan ia mampu memenangkan argumen dalam hal apapun dari raja-raja yang lain, dan dia tidak tertarik dalam hal apapun itu, tunggu mungkin ini akan berhasil jika kau ditemanai oleh perdana mentri Kuroko Tatsue, karena hanya perdana mentri Kuroko yang pandai brbicara di antara para raja di zaman emperor Teiko terdahulu untuk memecahkan masalah berbeda pendapat di antara para raja-raja sebelum kehadiran sang emperor itu sendiri, yang mencoba bermain-main dalam hal politik" jelas panjang Tatsuya

"Hm baiklah, jika kau sudah menentukannya tapi jika aku pergi dengan perdana mentri Kuroko Tatsue bisakah aku mengajak Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanya Taiga meminta izin

Tatsuya tampak berpikir lagi "Taiga dapat berpikir jernih saat ia dalam keadaan tenang tanpa emosi dan dia juga memiliki temprament yang buruk jika ia marah pasti akan menimbulkan masalah" Tatsuya sweatdrop sendiri karena pikirannya tentang pangeran bersurai merah gelap itu "Tapi Kuroko-kun mampu meredam emosi Taiga dengan baik bahkan lebih dariku, mungkin ini adalah usul yang bagus untuk menghadiri perjamuan itu" pikir Tatsuya

"Baiklah Taiga, cepatlah kau bicarakan ini dengan Kuroko-kun, tapi ingat satu hal kau harus mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan oleh mereka" saran Tatsuya pada Taiga

"Baiklah, kenapa seolah-olah kau berbicara aku akan membuat masalah Tatsuya, Ya sudahlah kalau begitu aku pergi" ucap Taiga sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan putra mahkota

"hmm" gumam Tatsuya

FLASHBACK END

"Oh jadi seperti itu, tapi aku harus meminta izin ke dua orang tuaku Kagami-kun" kata kuroko pada Kagami

"hmm, baiklah meskipun mungkin Tatsuya sudah memberi tahu ke dua orang tuamu" jawab Kagami

"Hmm" gumam kuroko setuju

"Hei Kuroko"panggil kagami

"Ya" jawab Kuroko

"Temani aku keluar istana..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

KERAJAAN TEIKO

Unknown Place

2 PoV

"Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan segalanya?" tanya seseorang dari balik bayangan

"Sudah" jawab orang lain yang di ajak bicara

"Bagus, lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar"

"Baik"

"Ingat misi apa yang kuberikan?"

"Ya, Membunuh Pangeran dari kerajaan Seirin"

"Bagus"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Koridor Keraajaan Teiko

Seseorang bersurai hijau sedang berjalan menuju tempat yang di perintahkan yaitu ke tempat perdana mentri Teiko Nijimura Shouzo, Namun ditengah perjalanannya harus terhenti kaena melihat seseorang bersurai abu-abu

"Shougo, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pangil Shintaro pada Akashi Shougo pangeran ke tiga dari kerajaan Teiko usia dua puluh empat tahun bersurai abu-abu putra dari Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Kazusa yang berasala dari keluarga bangsawan

"Tidak ada" jawab shougo singkat dan melirik pada lawan bicaranya "Shintaro, kelihatannya kau sibuk sekali" kata Shougo

"Hmp, aku memang sealu sibuknodayo, tidak seperti dirimu yang malas-malasan" sindir Shintaro pada lawan bicaranya yang di hadiahi tatapan tajam

"Tch, kau semakin sombong saja sejak di tunjuk sebagi penasehat istana" ucap shougo sinis

"Terserah apa pendapatmu setidaknya hadirilah perjamuan antara kerajaan Teiko dan Seirin, jangan mempermalukan kerajan kita" Shintaro yang mengingatkan shougo sebagai anggota keluarga kerajaan

"Baiklah, baiklah" jawab shougo dan pergi meninggalkan shintaro yang belum selesai berbicara tanpa memperdulikannya

"Dasar" gumam Shintaro kesal dan melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

NOTE : Hi guys apa kalian tahu siapa pelaku yang merencanakan ingin membunuh pangeran Seirin, jika kalian tahu apa kalian yakin cobak tebak di review jika mau, oh dan Follow/favorite jika tidak keberatan thank you...

Terimakasih sudah membaca untuk para member dan guess

Akashi Masaomi-Akashi Shiori ( permaisuri ) : Akashi Seijuro

Akashi Masaomi-Akashi Kazusa ( selir kedua ) : Akashi/Haizaki Shougo

Akashi Masaomi-Akashi... ( selir pertama ) : Akashi/Midorima Shintaro

Araki Masako alias Murasakibara Masako

Himuro Tatsuya alias Kagami Tatsuya

Nijimura Shouzo alias Nijimura Shouzo

Kuroko Tatsue ( OC ) sbg Ayah Kuroko Tetsuya

Kuroko Tetsuya alias Kuroko Tetsuya

Haruhiko Kenta ( OC ) sbg Guru Pelajaran


	3. The Concubines

Fallengel lagi dan lagi...

Maaaaaaaf terjadi masalah pada hp saya rusak jatuuh duh lol...

Tapi...

Jangan bosen ya guuuuys (\\\\\\\\)

Jangan lupa favo/follow/review jika kalian tidak keberatan...

Dan saran untuk pembelajaran tulisan saya #tepukjidatgkpinter2

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah "putra" perdana mentri berarti laki-laki, di karenakan teman saya ingin Tsuya tetap laki-laki

Selamat membaca...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SEIRIN KINGDOM

"Kuroko"

"Ya"

"Temani aku keluar istana"

"Maaf Kagami-kun, aku tidak bisa hari ini, aku ada rencana dengan ibuku"

"Yah, apakah aku harus kembali pada pembelajaran yang membosankan itu?"

"Seharusnya Kagami-kun, karena Kagami-kun adalah seorang pangeran yang nantinya akan menjadi kandidat raja, setelah Kagami-san (H.Tatsuya)"

"Duh Kuroko, aku ini hanya kandidat pengganti saja"

"Tetap saja Kagami-kun, Kagami-sama( Ayah Kagami's) pasti akan bangga jika Kagami-kun sedikit lebih pintar"

"Oi Kuroko teme, apa kau pikir selama ini aku bodoh!"

"Eh Benarkah, tapi aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu"

"Tapi kau pasti berpikir seperti itu bukan!!

"hm..."

" DAYUM KUROKO, KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MENYANGKALNYA!!"

"Haruskah?"

Facepalm

Dalam hidup Kagami, Kagami tidak akan mampu menghadapi pemuda yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya berwajah tanpa dosa dan mulut pintarnya itu.

oooooooooooooooooTEIKO KINGDOMoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brak

Pintu terbuka lebar menampilkan sesosok Emperor yang di takuti bernama Akashi Seijuro. Dia masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar selirnya. Yang bernama Momoi Satsuki putri dari kerajaan Rakuzan yang kini sudah menjadi Akashi Satsuki selir ke dua Akashi Seijuro.

"Satsuki apa kau melihat Kouki" tanya sang emperor pada selirnya

Sang selir yang melihat emperornya yang sedang kalap karena masalah selir Katara yang tertangkap basah selingkuh. Dan membuat sang emperor murka. namun selir Sstsuki hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Tuanku beristirahatlah sejenak, untuk menghilangkan kepenatan di pikiran dan raga anda" ucap sang selir ramah

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu cepat katakan padaku di mana Kouki, aku membutuhkan stempel kerajaan untuk mengirim Katara kembali ke tempat tinggalnya" perintah Seijuro

"Tuanku, selir kouki berada di taman saat ini" jelas sang selir pada sang emperor yang kini langsung menuju kearah pintu.

"Seijuro-kun benar-benar murka" gumam sang selir bersurai merah jambu

ooooooooooooTaman Teiko-oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kouki-sama yang ini terlihat indah" ucap salah satu dayang istana yang menemani seorang pemuda bersurai coklat bernama Akashi Kouki.

Ya Akashi Kouki, satu-satunya selir berkelamin pria, pangeran dari Kerajaan Seiho. Dan dia adalah selir pertama Akashi Seijuro.

"Ah ya ini akan terlihat indah di ruangan yang mulia" ucap Kouki dengan lembut

"Ambilah beberapa untuk di halaman istana juga"

" Baik yang Kouki-sama"

Tanpa di sadari Kouki, seorang Akashi Seijuro berjalan mendekati dirinya dan para dayang

"Kouki" panggil sang emperor

"Ah!" Teriak Kouki yang jarinya tertusuk duri dari bunga yang ia petik karena terkejut dengan kehadiran sang emperor

"Ya-Yang Mulia maafkan saya karena tidak memberi salam dengan sepantasnya" ucap kouki sambil membungkuk memberi hormat pada sang emperor. tanpa memperdulikan tangannya yang terluka

"Ya, Kouki dimana stempel kerajaan yang ku serahkan padamu kemarin sore, aku membutuhkannya saat ini" ucap sang emperor pada sang selir' tanpa memperdulikan tangan selirnya yang terluka "cepat cari stempel itu"

"Ba..baik uang mulia" jawab Kouki terbata

Setelah itu sang emperor meninggalkan selirnya beserta dayang-dayangnya..

"Bisakah kalian membantuku mencari stempel itu?" tanya Kouki pada dayangnya

"Tentu Kouki-sama" jawab para dayang

ooooooooKORIDOR ISTANAooooooooooo

Terlihatlah seorang selir berjalan di koridor istana bersama para dayangnya, Furihata Kouki yang kini marganya menjadi seorang Akashi

Furihata Kouki, putra kedua dari kerajaan Seiho yang memiliki kedudukan sebagai seorang pangeran. Yang di jodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk alasan politik kerajaan, namun Kouki sudah mencintai Seijuro sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi.

Dan dia sangat bahagia jika orang yang di nikahinya adalah orang ia sukai tapi...

Seijuro adalah pemuda yang dingin dan tidak memiliki ketertarikan padanya atau pun orang lain, dan cintanya menjadi bertepuk sebelah tangan. Walaupun begitu Kouki tidak ambil pusing karena Seijuro sudah menjadi suaminya.

Kouki berjalan menyusuri koridor. Dia mendengar suara isak tangis dari dalam sebuah kamar yang menjadi milik selir Hayama Katara.

Tanpa ia sadari dia sudah membuka pintu itu, menampilkan sesosok selir bersurai pirang sebahu.

"Ka-Chan" panggil kouki

Orang yang familiar dengan nama itupun menoleh dari mana asal suara itu

"Kou-kun" panggil selir Katara pada kouki dan berlari memeluknya.

"Kou-kun, apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tidak ingin kembali ke pada tempat asalku, mereka pasti malu dan akan mengucilkanku" isak tangis Katara

Kouki memeluknya kembali "Ka-chan, jika sudah tahu begitu kenapa kau bermain apa pada yang mulia?" tanya Kouki sambil mengusap rambut si surai pirang

"Karena yang mulia tidak mencintaiku bahkan tidak menyentuhku, untuk berbicara saja hampir tidak pernah, membuatku kesepian" jelas Katara (N/A : kenapa saya kepikiran lagunya cita-citata ya di bagian ini, Aku meriang, merindukan kasih sayang eaaa~, back to story)

"Aku tahu, Karena aku juga seperti itu Ka-chan, tapi tetap saja yang mulia adalah suami kita"

"Kou-chan, aku hiks, aku..." kata Katara yang terbata-bata, dan tubuhnya yang gemetar dan segera di peluk oleh Kouki agar ia bisa tenang

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi Ka-chan"

TBC

Note : Maaf ya guys kali ini terlalu pendek, soalnya belum update sama sekali, dan bagi kalian yang mereview "Heart Beat" maaf ya jika review kalian ada yang tidak ada.

Dikarenakan saya memajang dua cerita Heart beat tanpa sengaja, jadi saya hapus salah satu, jadi maaf bukan karena saya tidak suka tapi tidak sengaja...

Heart Beat hanya One Shot saja tapi ada Sequelnya guys

Terimakasih sudah membaca cerita saya untuk para guest dan para member

Follow/Favo/Review jika kalian tidak keberatan ya guys

Preview Emperor Heart ch 4

"Siapa kau, apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, yang mulia"

"Apa kau tahu taman ini di larang, beraninya ka-"

"Permaisuri Shiori tidak pernah melarang saya datang kemari"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

KUROKO POV

Merah yang ku lihat hanyalah merah...

Merah Darah..

"KAGAMI-KUN!!"

"KU-KUROKO!!"

-End-

Furihata Kouki as Akashi Kouki : Selir Pertama ( laki-laki)

Momoi Satsuki as Akashi Satsuki : Selir kedua

Hayama Katara ( Kotaro ) as Akashi Katara : Selir ketiga ( wanita )

Para Pangeran dan Putri dari asal Kerajaan masing-masing...

Rakuzan : Momoi Satsuki

Seiho : Furihata Kouki

Kirishaki Daichi : Hayama Katara ( Kotaro )

Seirin : Kagami Taiga, Tatsuya

Teiko : Akashi Seijuro, Shintaro, Shougo

Yosen : Murasakibara Masako

Sebagai permohonan maaf saya jika ceritanya terlalu pendek..

Sekian dan Terimakasih

Salam Fallengel...


	4. Love From Red-Crimson Within Black Embrc

Hi guys Fallengel disini

Maaf untuk chapter yang kemarin terlalu pendek...

Tapi saya sudah membuat chapter ini lebih panjang dari biasanya

Semoga kalian suka ya...

Terimakasih atas dukungan yang kalian berikan untuk saya..

 **EMPEROR HEART**

 **OTP : AkaKuro**

SEIRIN :

Kagami Tatsuya - Putra Mahkota - Pangeran pertama

Kagami Taiga - Pangeran Ke Dua

Kuroko Tetsuya - Putra Perdana Menteri

Kuroko Tatsue - Perdana Mentri - Ayah Tetsuya

Kuroko Tetsumi - Istri Perdana Menteri - Ibu Tetsuya

TEIKO :

Akashi Seijuro - Emperor - Pangeran Pertama

Akashi Shintaro - Penasehat Istana - Pangeran Ke Dua

Akashi Shougo - pangeran Ke Tiga

Akashi kouki - Selir Pertama Emperor ( Seiho )

Akashi Satsuki - Selir Ke Dua Emperor ( Rakuzan )

Akashi Katara - Selir Ke Tiga Emperor ( Kirisaki Daichi - Di ceraikan)

Selamat membaca...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In both of my hands, things are in verge of spiling, instead of you

This love,

To whom i should give to?

Ama No Jaku

By : Kensho Ono

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko's House

"Tsuya-kun, ayo kemari ayah memanggilmu" panggil wanita paruh baya yang cantik bersurai biru langit sepanjang pinggang dan bermata kuning secerah matahari bernama Kuroko Tetsumi

"Baik ibu" Sahut Tetsuya dalam kamar yang sedang asyik membaca buku

Berjalanlah ke dua orang itu mendekati sesosok pria paruh baya berambut hitam gelap dengan mata sebiru lautan. Yang sedang menyesap nikmatnya teh Chammonile yang di buatkan sang istri.

Kuroko Tatsue melihat sang istri dan anaknya berjalan mendekatinya, dan ia pun melempar senyuman hangat pada mereka berdua yang disambut senyuman yang menghiasi kedua wajah lainnya.

"Tatsu, aku membawa Tsuya kemari" Ucap istrinya yang ikut duduk bersama suaminya tepat disebelahnya

"Terimakasih sayang, Tetsuya..." Panggil Tatsue yang melihat putranya yang duduk tepat didepan mereka berdua.

"Ya ayah" jawab Tetsuya

"Kau pasti sudah di beritahu oleh pangeran Kagami Taiga tentang perjamuan makan di kerajaan Teiko, dan ibumu juga sudah memberitahu ayah tentang hal itu darimu"

"Ya ayah, apakah ayah telah di beritahu oleh pangeran Kagami Tatsuya, tentang aku yang akan ikut ayah ke Teiko?"

"Hm ya tentu saja"

"Apakah ayah mengizinkan?"

"Kenapa tidak, bukankah ini sudah lama semenjak kita tinggal di Seirin"

"Ya ayah, aku cukup merindukannya juga"

"Karena itu, bersemangatlah nanti kita akan berangkat, karena disini ke Teiko membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama karena kita akan menaiki kereta kuda"

"Baik ayah" jawab Tetsuya sambil beranjak meninggalkan kedua orang tuannya

"Tsuya-kun" Panggil sang ibu sebelum sang anak menghilang dari pandangan mereka

"Iya ibu" Tetsuya menyahuti

"Sampaikan salam ibu padanya ya" ucap sang ibu

"Baik ibu" Jawab Tetsuya, dan beranjak memasuki kamarnya untuk mengemasi barang yang akan ia pakai

Dan suasana hening menyelimuti kedua orang paruh baya itu

"Apakah Emperor Teiko benar-benar orang yang dingin sayang?" tanya sang istri

"Iya untuk saat ini, jika di banding dulu dia adalah anak yang lucu" kata sang suami

"Siapa sangka saat kita pergi terjadi hal yang tidak inginkan" ucap Tetsumi

"Ya pembunuhan Permaisuri Teiko Akashi Shiori, yang merubah kerajaan Teiko yang dulu ceria, bahagia nan damai menjadi seperti istana kerajaan es" Tatsue menghela nafas

"Sudah saatnya kita mengembalikan istana itu seperti dahulu" ucap sang istri

"hmm iya, kau benar Tetsumi" ucap sang suami dengan senyuman yang penuh cinta dan kasih sayang

"Semoga takdir berpihak kepada kita" doa sang istri

"Ya semoga dewa mengabulkan permintaan kita dan mereka" Tatsue menambahi

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seirin Kingdom

Ruang Makan

"Taiga" pangil putra mahkota Kagami Tatsuya

"Hmm" Taiga menyahuti

"Apa kau sudah siap, kau akan berangkat nanti"

"Tentu saja"

"Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak" ucap Tatsuya khawatir

"Geez Tatsuya, bisakah kau percaya padaku sedi-" kata Taiga terpotong oleh Tatsuya yang memberikan pedang peraknya pada adiknya pangeran ke dua

"Ini bawalah pedangku, entah perasaan apa ini, tapi ini tidak membuatku nyaman, jangan berjalan ataupun pergi sendirian tanpa pengawalmu disana" ucap Tatsuya yang menyodorkan pedang perak bersarung emas

"Tatsuya, aku tidak akan pergi berperang tapi ke perjamuan istana, aku tahu seperti apa politik di dalam maupun luar istana" Taiga memegang pedang yang berada di tangan Tatsuya dan menggenggamnya.

"Simpanlah saja untuk dirimu sendiri, karena kau lebih membutuhkannya dariku"

"Taiga"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SEIRIN KINGDOM

Tampaklah lima orang dan para perajurit berada di depan gerbang istana Seirin, Tiga orang pergi untuk memulai perjalannya ke Teiko, dan dua orang lagi untuk mengantarkan kepergian mereka.

"Sayang kami berangkat dulu ya, doakan kami selamat sampai tujuan" perdana mentri Tatsue meminta doa restu pada sang istri

"Ya, Doaku akan selalu bersama kalian bertiga" ucap Kuroko Tetsumi memberi doa pada ke tiga pria tersebut

"Nah, apakah anda sudah siap pangeran?" tanya perdana mentri pada pangeran bersurai merah

"Tentu saja paman" sambut pangeran bersurai merah dengan antusias

"Baiklah, Tetsuya ayo masuk" perintah sang ayah pada anaknya

"Baik ayah" jawab Tetsuya

"Tunggu dulu perdana mentri!" panggil pangeran mahkota Seirin yang tidak lain adalah Kagami Tasuya

Pria paruh baya itu berhenti ketika akan menaiki kereta kerajaan itu, di karenakan panggilan dari sang calon raja.

"Ada apa yang mulia?" tanya perdana mentri pada putra mahkota

"Bisakah kau..." putra mahkota memberi isyarat pada perdana mentri untuk mendekat, setelah itu putra mahkota membisikan sesuatu pada perdana mentri. yang hanya di lihat oleh sang adik dan temannya

"Baik yang mulia saya mengerti dan akan saya jalankan" perdana mentri menyanggupi

"Terimakasih perdana mentri" ucap putra mahkota

"Tidak perlu mengucapkan terimakasih yang mulia, saya pasti akan melakukannya" ucap perdana mentri sembari masuk dalam kereta

"Selamat jalan, dan hati-hati kalian semua" ucap dari Kuroko Tetsumi yang disambit senyuman dan "Ya" dari ke tiga pria yang berada dalam kereta tersebut.

Dan berangkatlah sang Pangeran, Perdana mentri dan putranya beserta prajurit untuk mengawal perjalanan mereka.

 **TEIKO KINGDOM**

Di ruang kerja utama milik sang emperor merah tampaklah dua orang yang sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Shintaro, berikan surat ini pada pembawa pesan dan segera kirim pada kerajaan Kirisaki Daichi secepatnya" titah sang Emperor merah pada penasihat kerajaan Akashi Shintaro

"Baik, yang mulia" Shintaro menyanggupi

"Shintaro, Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, kita bersaudara, dan apakah ada kabar tentang kunjungan kerajaan Seirin?" tanya sang emperor yang menyerahkan surat yang di tujukan untuk memutuskan hubungan antara Akashi Seijuro dengan Hayama katara

"Maaf aku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan panggilan ini padamu, dan tadi siang aku menerima kabar bahwa mereka akan tiba hari ini di saat senja akan tiba" jelas Shintaro "Dan yang akan datang adalah pangeran ke dua karena putra mahkota Seirin ada pertunangan dengan putri Yosen"

"Aku mengerti" Emperor merah masih melihat kertas yang harus ia stempel dan membuka mulutnya sekali lagi "Shintaro persiapkan penyambutan untuk mereka, jangan ada kekurangan sedikit pun, kau mengerti" perintah Emperor merah dengan tegas yang di jawab "Ya" dari pangeran ke dua

"Dan Shougo, apakah kau sudah memberitahukannya hal ini?" tanya sang emperor

"Dia berkata akan datang di perjamuan itu Seijuro"

"Bagus, Laksanakan apa yang ku perintahkan sekarang, dan setelah itu kau memiliki beberapa saat untuk istirahat"

"Aku mengerti"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo DI SENJA HARI ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Di Senja hari rombongan pangeran Seirin telah tiba di gerbang Teiko yang disambut oleh pengumandang nama...

"PANGERAN DARI KERAJAAN SEIRIN BESERTA ROMBONGAN TELAH TIBA" teriak sang pengumandang yang kini membuat para penyambut bergerak menyambut rombongan tersebut. Secara meriah dengan tarian, musik dan lain-lain.

"Tidak kusangka sudah delapan tahun berlalu semenjak kita pergi istana ini tidak berubah, masih indah seperti dulu, bahkan dekorasinya masih sama" Ucap perdana mentri takjub dari dalam kereta yang melihat seluruh isi taman dan halaman kerajaan Teiko. yang di hiasi bunga mawar pohon yang rindang dan bunga berwarna warni serta pion-pion kecil sebagai hiasan sepanjang jalan.

"Eh, paman pernah tinggal di kerajaan Teiko?" tanya pangeran bersurai merah gelap heran mendengar kata-kata sang perdana menteri.

"Tentu saja pangeran, kami kelurga Kuroko adalah penduduk asli kerajaan Teiko" jawab sang perdana menteri sambil tersenyum mengenang masa lalu

"Eh, lalu kenapa paman dan kuroko ada di kerajaan Seirin?" tanya pangeran kagami bingung

"Pangeran-kun, apakah anda tidak senang kami berada di Seirin?" goda Tetsuya dengan wajah datar yang membuat sang pangeran panik sendiri, karena melihat wajah datar temannya yang mengatakan hal semacam itu.

"Ugh bukan begitu, kau salah paham Kuroko, aku ugh" pangeran Kagami panik dan gugup dengan sendirinya. Sedangkan ke dua kuroko hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah pangeran mereka.

"Kami keluarga Kuroko adalah penduduk Teiko namun keluarga istriku Harukawa adalah penduduk kerajaan Seirin, dulu saya dan istri saya beserta Tetsuya tinggal di Teiko bersama, namun ayah dari istri saya jatuh sakit dan ingin tinggal bersama putri kesayangannya karena selama ini beliau hanya tinggal seorang diri bersama para butler dan maid saja"

"Dan ayah istri saya meminta kami tinggal di Seirin karena merasa kesepian semenjak di tinggal sang istri, dan semenjak hari itu kami resmi menjadi penduduk kerajaan Seirin" jelas perdana mentri pada sang pangeran

"Oooh, begitu" ucap sang pangeran memahami dengan menganggukan kepalanya

"Dan di saat hari kepindahan kami, tiba-tiba saja kami bertabrakan dengan seorang pangeran kecil dari kerajaan Seirin yang mencoba kabur dari pengawal istana" goda perdana mentri pada pangerannya yang membuat wajah sang pangeran memerah karena malu

"Pa..paman, itu masa lalu!" sang pangeran coba memberi alasan lain untuk menghindar

"Tapi kau masih melakukannya pangeran-kun" Tetsuya menambahi

"Ku- Kuroko i..it-" kata pangeran Seirin terpotong oleh sambutan dari luar yang menyebut nama mereka, dan mereka pun segera keluar dari kereta.

"Selamat datang di kerajaan Teiko, tamu dari kerajaan Seirin yang terhormat" sambut pria bersurai hitam berjubah putih dan biru khas kerajaan Teiko "Perkenalkan saya Nijimura Shouzo, perdana mentri dari kerajaan Teiko, anda pasti lelah setelah perjalanan panjang dari Seirin ke Teiko. maka dari itu silahkan beristirahat dalam istana kami, Sang Emperor dan para parengan beserta selirnya sudah menunggu anda sekalian" sambut sang perdana mentri Teiko

"Mohon ikuti saya Pangeran Seirin Kagami Taiga" Nijimura menoleh pada sang pangeran lalu ke arah perdana mentri "Perdana Menteri Kuroko Tatsue beserta putranya Kuroko Tetsuya eh..?" Nijimura menoleh ke kanan dan kiri yang di lihat hanyalah dua orang yang ia yakini sebagai pangeran dan perdana menteri.

Namun ia tidak menemukan sesosok pemuda yang ia cari sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya "Maaf yang mulia, apakah saya telah salah di beri informasi bahwa ada tiga orang yang akan berkunjung di kerajaan Teiko kami?" tanya Nijimura pada sang pangeran, yang membuatnya bertambah bingung dan menaikkan alisnya karena melihat sepertinya sang pangeran sedang menahan tawa tapi kenapa...?

Lalu ia menoleh pada sang perdana menteri Seirin yang berada tepat di samping sang pangeran tersebut dan melihatnya tersenyum. baiklah ini aneh... batin Nijimura

"Tetsuya, sepertinya hawa keberadaanmu membuat orang lain sulit melihat existansimu" ucap perdana mentri sambil tersenyum yang berhasil membuat seorang Nijimura shouzo yang terkenal dengan ketajamannya dalam melihat ataupun merasakan yang di kenal sebagai ketua pasukan elit Teiko bingung dengan perkataan sang perdana menteri Seirin. karena di lihat dari manapun dan selama apapun hanya ada mereka berdua sa-..

"Tapi aku sudah seperti ini sejak lahir ayah" tiba-tiba terdengarlah sebuah suara yang mengejutkan para pelayan istana yang berteriak hantu beserta Nijimura Shuzo dan membuat barang penyambutan itu jatuh karena terkejut dengan tidak elitnyat akibat kemunculan kemunculan pemuda dengan surai biru langit bermata biru lautan yang entah dari mana datangnya yang kini telah berada tepat di depan mereka. DeJa Vu?

Ok ini aneh bagi mereka, karena mereka hanya melihat dua orang yang turun dari kereta kuda kerajaan Seirin, apakah orang ini hantu, atau malaikat? karena wajah pemuda yang manis dan cantik batin para pelayan.

"Uhm, Perkenalkan saya Kuroko Tetsuya putra dari Perdan Mentri kerajaan Seirin Kuroko Tatsue" Tetsuya memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk sebagai salam hormatnya pada orang-orang yang masih sibuk memegangi dadanya "Dan maafkan saya, bukan maksud saya mengejutkan kalian semua"

Seakan terbangun dari terkejutannya Nijimura segera membalas salam hormat Kuroko Tetsuya "Ah tidak seharusnya saya dan para pelayan kami yang meminta maaf atas tidak ke sopanan kami" potong Nijimura, ah ya dia ingat seseorang yang juga memeliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro. Hanya saja yang satu ini lebih tipis dari pada bemuda bersurai abu-abu itu.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf perdana mentri Nijimura-san, kalian melakukannya tanpa sengaja" ucap Pangeran Kagami Taiga

"Ah baiklah yang mulia" ucap Nijimura "kalu begitu, mari yang mulia sebaiknya kita langsung ke ruang perjamuan istana" Nijimura menunjukan jalan dengan berjalan mendahului para tamu dan pelayan mereka berada di belakang tamu-tamunya

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu tibalah mereka semua di balik pintu ruang perjamuan kerajaan di mulia. Dan terbukalah pintu itu mempersembahkan pemandangan yang menakjubkan ruangan yang elegant dengan nuansa yang damai dan terlihatlah para pelayan dengan rapi menyiapkan perjamuan makan di atas meja beserta para selir dan pangeran.

Dan tampaklah di ujung meja makan yang panjang, duduklah seorang pria tampan bersurai merah bermata heterochrome dengan manik crimson dan goldnya yang tajam seperti membuatmu tenggelam dalam warna mereka...

"Selamat datang pangeran kerajaan Seirin Kagami Taiga" sang emperor memandang sang pangeran Seirin, yang membuat pangeran Seirin sedikit risih dengan cara pandang sang Emperor yang seperti mendominasi untuk patuh.

"Dan Perdana mentri Kuroko Tatsue" Kini ia memandang pada pria paruh baya yang membalas pandangannya dengan senyuman

"Beserta Putranya Kuroko Tetsuya" pandangannya kini mengarah pada sang surai langit yang di sambut tatapan datar oleh sang surai langit, Crimson-gold bertemu pandang Azure.

"Di sebelah kiri saya adalah selir pertama saya Furihata Kouki dari kerajaan Seiho, di sebelahnya Momoi Satsuki selir kedua dari kerajaan rakuzan" sang Emperor yang menangkap pergerakkan dari mulut sang selir ke dua, yang cukup mendapat perhatiannya karena mengucapkan "Tetsu-Kun".

"Dan sebelahnya adalah Hayama Katara dari kerajaan Kirisaki Daichi, dan di sebelah tepat kanan saya adalah penasihat dan sekaligus pangeran ke dua Akashi Shintaro, dan sebelahnya pangeran ke tiga Akashi Shougo"

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anggota Kerajaan Teiko" ucap perdana mentri Seirin

"Begitu juga dengan kami" sahut sang Emperor merah

"Silahkan kalian duduk dan menikmati hidangan khas dari kerajaan Teiko, yang mungkin akan menyenangkan hati kalian sambil beristirahat sejenak setelah perjalanan panjang yang kalianlakukan" sambut sang emperor pada para tamu Seirin.

Namun tidak melespakan pandang dari ang surai biru langit yang kini sudah duduk di sebelah kanan meja bersama teman dan ayahnya.

''Silahkan menikmati hidangan yang sudah kami sajikan khusus bagi kalian, setelah itu kami akan menunjukan kamar kalian masing-masing'' ucap sang Emperor yang mengawali perjamuan makan itu dan di ikuti anggota kerajaan lainnya

Perjamuan telah berlalu, malam pun tiba, para pelayan menunjukan kamar untuk sang tamu tanpa di sadari dari balik kegelapan terdapat bayang-bayang yang mengintai mereka.

"Selamat malam ayah/paman" ucap Kagami dan Tetsuya dan menutup pintu kamar mereka

Memang Kuroko Tatsuelah yang meminta pada sang Emperor untuk menjadikan Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kagami Taiga menjadi satu ruangan untuk berjaga-jaga

"Selamat malam pangeran, Tetsuya" jawab sang perdana menteri

"Ah akhirnya kita beristiharat Kuroko" ucap Kagami pada Kuroko

"Ya kau benar Pangeran-kun" ucap Kuroko

"Oi Kuroko sudah ku bila-"

"Baik-baik, Kagami-sama"

"OI!"

"Ahaha, baiklah Kagami-kun.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NIJIMURA'S HOUSE

Tok Tok Tok

Suara pintu terketuk di malam hari...

"Hooaah.. siapa malam-malam seperti ini datang berkunjung" cetus Nijimura Shouzo sambil menguap dan berjalan mendekai pintu utama.

"Tunggu apakah penyusup?" batin Nijimura dia menoleh ke kanan dan mengambil pedang yang terpanjang di dinding dan menuju ke pintu utama lagi, namun kali ini pedang berada di tangannya.

Tok Tok Tok

Masih suara ketukan yang sama tanpa suara, Nijimura pun dengan sangat berhati-hati membuka pintu dan memperlihatkan seseorang yang mengenakan jubah putih..

"Siapa kau?" tanya Nijimura

"Aku adalah Ksatria yang berada dalam kegelapan" ucap sang pria misterius itu, saat Nijimura mendengar ucapannya dia terlihat terkejut dan membiarkan orang itu masuk dengan segera.

Karena kalimat yang terucap adalah sebuah kode rahasia pada setiap Ksatria khusus yang sengaja terbentuk untuk melindungi sang Emperor secara rahasia yang tercipta pada generasi Emperor Teiko yang sebelumnya.

"Apakah Kau Ksatria Hitam?" tanya Nijimura pada pria berjubah

"Ya aku adalah Black Knight, Ksatria Emas generasi ke dua" jawab sang pria berjubah sambil membuka tudung yang menutupi wajahnya, dan menampilkan sesosok pria paruh baya, bersurai hitam, bermata biru lautan berexpresi datar yang bernama Kuroko Tatsue

"Ah Anda Perdana Menteri Kuroko Tatsue adalah sang Ksatria Hitam?!" Nijimura Shouzo terkejut tamu yang di lihatnya tadi senja adalah satu dari empat ksatria rahasia yang khusus berdiri untuk sang Emeperor Teiko, tapi apakah orang ini asli, Nijimura tampak ragu namun hal itu segera terpotong oleh Kuroko Tatsue yang bertanya tentang ayahnya..

"Apakah Nijimura Kazuo masih terjaga saat ini?" tanya Kuroko Tatsue

"Ah ya, ayah saya masih terjaga di ruangannya" jawab Nijimura yang teringat oleh perkataan ayahnya senja tadi "Kami para ksatria selalu menemui satu sama lain, di saat kami melihat satu sama lain di hari kami bertemu" dan Nijimura mulai mengerti sekarang...

"Tatsu" panggil seseorang dari balik pintu, dan sesorang itu adalah orang yang di cari oleh perdana mentri

"Kazu/Ayah" ucap Kuroko dan Nijimura bersamaan

"Tatsu sudah ku duga kau akan kemari, Shuzo bisakah kau meninggalkan kami?" tanya orang yang paling tua di marga Nijimura yaitu Nijimura Kazuo ayah dari Nijimura Shuzo, terkenal sebagai Ksatria emas dari empat ksatria

"Tunggu Kazu" larang Kuroko Tatsue ketika melihat Shuzo yang beranjak dari tempatnya namun segera berhenti ketika Kuroko Tatsue berbicara "Biarkan dia disini, entah kenapa kurasa dia sudah siap, aku dapat merasakannya dari pertemuan pertama kami"

"Baiklah, jikalau memang seperti itu, baiklah kita langsung ke intinya, di sini kami mulai mengetahui ada kelompok pemberontak di dalam istana, kami sedang mencari informasi dan mengikuti mereka, namun hasilnya tidak memuaskan" terang Nijimura Kazuo

"Kurasa Kelompok Rebel ini tahu pergerakkan kita" sahut Kuroko Tatsue

"Hmm ya, kurasa juga demikian, ini pasti ada bantuan dari orang dalam, yang ku takutkan saat ini adalah mereka menyerang pangeran kerajaan Seirin, untuk mengadu domba ke dua kerajaan" ucap Kazu

"Itulah yang ingin ku bicarakan Kazu" kata Kuroko Tatsue yang amat serius dan membuat suasana menjadi tegang...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Di Pagi Hari

Kuroko Tetsuya POV

Aku mendengar suara cicitan dan siulan burung yang indah yang membuatku harus membuka mata, ku lihat di salah satu sisi tempat tidur ada Kagami-kun yang masih tidur pulas, mugkin dia kelelahan pikirku..

Kusibakkan sedikit tirai jendela yang berwarna merah maroon, dan nampaklah pemandangan taman yang disertai burung, kupu-kupu, kelinci bahkan sinar matahari pun ikut tersenyum di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Aku membersihkan diriku serta mengganti pakaian tidurku dengan pakaian yang layak bagi bangsawan yang selayaknya, aku berjalan dan berjalan di koridor-koridor istana. Sampai seseorag memanggil namaku..

"Tetsu-kun" aku melihat seorang wanita berambut merah jambu datang padaku sambil berlari dan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan memelukku dengan sangat erat dan berat...

Ah kurasa berat badannya bertambah, tapi tidak mungkin ku katakan itu padanya

"Momoi-san, selamat pagi dan bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ah selamat pagi Tetsu-kun, dan aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana kabar bibi?" tanya wanita bersurai merah jambu yang di kenal sebagai selir kedua Emperor Teiko Akashi Satsuki

"Ibuku baik-baik saja Tetsu-kun, aku senang kau disini, apakah Tetsu-kun tahu beberapa hari ini kaka sangat menyebalkan, katanya dia tidak akan bisa datang karena urusan kerajaan, apa-apan itu"

"Hmm, mungkin Kaka sedang ada tugas Momoi-san, Karena Kaka sekarang adalah Putra Mahkota calon raja" Bujuk Kuroo pada Momoi yang ngambek

"Tetap saja, aku kesepian kalian berdua sangat mirip menyebalkan terkadang, dan Dai-chan juga tidak datang" kata momoi sambil cemberut

"Ahaha Momoi-san tidak pernah berubah" ucap Kuroko sambil mengelus-elus kepala sang surai merah jambu "Apakah Momoi-san tidak dalam urusan apapun?" tanya Kuroko

"AH!, maaf Tetsu-kun aku harus pergi, ada kewajiban yang harus kulakukan" jelas Momoi yang berjalan menjauh dan melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan di koridor di ikuti dayang-dayangnya..

Baiklah sekarang kemana aku harus pergi, Sekilas gambaran taman muncul d benak Kuroko, iya sudah lama aku tidak kesana. Aku berjalan ke belakang istana di mana di halaman tertentu terdapat paviliun putih yang dirambati daun-daun hijau yang di hiasi bunga warna-warni.

SURGA...

Mungkin kata itu cocok untuk taman ini, aku tidak akan pernah tersesat dalam istana ini karena ini adalah rumah pertamaku, Nostalgic... itulah yang kurasakan aku melihat begitu banyak macam bunga...

Mawar merah, putih, Lily Api, lily putih, Dandelion, Anggrek dan sebagainnya...

Sangat Nostalgic, aku tersenyum sendiri namun perasaan itu segera bubar karena langkah seseorang seperti mendekat padaku tapi aku tetap tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatku jadi aku tetap membelakangi orang itu, tanpa melihat pun aku tahu siapa orang itu...

"Siapa kau?" tanya orang itu padaku

Aku berbalik dan memandangnya "Kuroko Tetsuya" jawabku sambil menatap matanya yang memperlihatkan tanda tidak suka dan dingin dengan mata tajamnya yang berbeda warna itu...

"Apa kau tahu taman ini di la-" katanya segera terpotong olehku

"Permaisuri Shiori tidak pernah melarangku datang ketaman ini" jawabku tenang meskipun ia masih menatapku dingin dan tajam dan sedikit rasa...

Curiga...?

"Apa kau mengenal Permaisuri Akashi Shiori?" tanyanya

"Tentu saja yang mulia, permaisuri adalah Empress yang sangat bijak dan ramah pada setiap anak yang datang ke istananya setiap sore, dan saya juga satu dari anak-anak beruntung itu" jelasku

"Tapi bukan berati itu membuatmu istimewa" cetus pria itu

"Saya tahu yang mulia, tapi permaisuri sendirilah yang memberiku izin untuk selamanya datang ke taman ini, kapan pun yang saya mau, saya tahu terdengar tidak sopan tapi itu adalah janji yang tidak dapat di patahkan begitu saja" kataku dengan tenang

Aku dapat melihat matanya mengkilap dengan tajam, aneh... "Permaisuri Shiori sudah tidak ada, jadi janjimu itu tidak ada gunanya karena akulah yang berkuasa saat ini, bagaimana jika kau seorang mata-mata?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin

"Jika yang mulia tidak mengizinkan maka aku tidak akan datang ke taman ini tanpa izin dari yang mulia" Iris mataku bertemu Irisnya

Azure bertemu crimson-Gold..

"Itu lebih baik, dan Sarapan akan segera di siapkn" jawabnya datar dan pergi meninggalkanku, tunggu bukankah dia datang ke taman ini? tapi kenapa ia langsung pergi, apa karena aku...

Haaaah aku menghela nafas dan berjalan masuk kembali namun kali ini aku harus membangun Kagami-kun untuk sarapan pagi..

Aku berjalan dan berjalan dan sesampainnya aku mendengar suara-suara aneh, tanpa pikir lagi aku membukannya dan disana akau melihat kagami-kun dan orang yang tidak ku kenal berpakaian seperti seorang assasin berlumuran darah...

"KUROKO, PERGI DARI SINI CARI BANTUAN!" perintah Kagami-kun namun aku menolak untuk meninggalkannya karena keadaannya yang cukup di bilang tidak baik-aik saja atau terluka parah

"Ternyata masih ada serangga yang menggagu eh.." cetus pria berjubah itu

Aku pun segera memasang posisi untuk bela diri dan dan defense karena aku tidak membawa pedang apapun begitu pula Kagami-kun namu aku membawa pisau yang cukup besar untuk menangkis serangan pedang yang di bawa oleh orang asing itu

Orang itu mulai menyerang Kagami-kun lagi dan dan melemparkan pisau kecil ke arah dengan sangat cepat, aku menangkis sebagian pisau dan mencoba menyerangnya namun ia menghindarinya

Namun Kagami-kun dapat menjauh dari jangkauan seranganya, saat aku dan Kagami-kun bertukar kode untuk keluar dari ruangan ini. Pria asing itu melempar beberapa pisau yang mudah kami tangkis namun satu dua pisau meleset dari tangkisan kami dan menuju tepat ke arah Kagami-kun. tanpa menunggu aba-aba aku melempar pisauku pada kedua pisau itu berharap menghentikan benda itu.

Namun keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku, pisauku hanya mengenai salah satu dari dua pisau itu dan benda itu masih melesat ke arah Kagami-kun, Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini..

"KAGAMI-KUN" aku mencoba meraih posisi Kagami-kun dengan waktu yang tepat...

"KU-KUROKO!" aku mendengar namaku terpanggil olehnya

JLEB

JRUUUUSHHH

Merah...Aku melihat merah, hanya merah, merah darah, aku tidak dapat bergerak...

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NOTE :

Nijimura Shouzo as Nijimura Shouzo- Perdana Mentri ke dua-Kapten dari pasukan elit serta generasi ke dua Ksatria Emas

Nijimura Kazuo (OC) - Perdana Mentri satu - Ayah Nijimura Shouzo

Sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena cerita pendek saya kemarin, saya memberikan 2/3 preview untuk ch yang akan datang jadi silahkan melihat Preview EMPEROR HEART CH 5, dibawah ya guys...

Maksud dari title yang saya buat...

Love From Red - Emperor - Sambutan dari Akashi Seijuro

Love From Crimson - Blood - Pertumpahan darah..

Within Black Embrace - Death - Pelukan dari Kematian...

Ok sepertinya ini terlalu mainstream ya?

Preview EMPEROR HEART

Ch 5 :

Warning : Character Death

Kuroko POV

Aku melihat merah.. merah, hanya merah, merah darah, darah dimana-mana, aku tidak dapat bergerak...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Apakah ini waktuku?

Apakah aku akan mati...

Sepertinya akan seperti itu...

Aku dapat merasakannya...

Semuannya gelap dan dingin...

Ini adalah akhir bagiku...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aku melarang siapapun yang menentangku untuk melihat dan berbicara padaku, Hanya mereka yang melayaniku yang dapat melihat langsung mataku, karena aku dan perintahku adalah absolute, Jadi, Tundukan kepalamu!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"KU MOHON SELAMATKAN DIA, APAPUN AKAN KU LAKUKAN, KU MOHON SELAMATKAN DIA!"

"Maaf lukanya terlalu dalam, dan dia tidak akan tertolong..."

"APA..apa.., apa yang kalian katakan...kenapa?"

END Preview

Ok apakah kalian masih mau baca?

Terimakasih telah membaca dan atas segala semangat yang kalian berikan ya guys, uh saya terharu hiks...

Jangan lupa Follow/Favo/Review ya guys... dan saran bagi saya jika ada kesalahan-kesalahan yang saya lakukan...

Sampai jumpa salam Fallengel...


	5. Tears From The Sky

EMPEROR HEART

Ch 5 : Tears From The Sky

Warning : Character Death, Angst, Tragedy

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaafffkaaaan sayaaaa lagieeeee, banyak masalah dan sibuk baru-baru ini jadi susah update, btw mungkin beberapa hari e depan saya update The Song To Get Your Heart...

Hai lagi para pembaca dan para guess yang mampir di cerita saya, terimakasih atas dukungan dan semangat kalian untuk saya ya, dan maaf jika masih ada typo, kurang koma titik gak jelas, tapi pasti saya selalu belajar lagi dan lagi...

Folow/Favo/Review jika kalian suka

Well selamat membaca...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Only you knew about tears that suddenly spilled, Like that Sky overflowing with Sadness...

I cant hold back the feelings hidden on my heart...

I want to believe, I want to protect..

We'll ride on these endless feelings...

To the endless...

Eternal Sky...

Start By Scandal

I Change the Tenderness with Sadness... 6( ^ )

Translate By Aiju Minagawa

Ost Star Ocean Second Evolution

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KUROKO POV

"KAGAMI-KUN!" aku apakah aku akan mencapainya...

"KU-KUROKO!" teriak Kagami-kun padaku mungkin ia tahu aku akan mencoba melindunginya dan itu memang benar, syukurlah aku dapat mencapainya. Aku menutup erat mataku untuk menunggu datangnya pisau itu untuk melukaiku

JLEB

JRUUUUSSH

Aku membuka mataku, merah..merah yang kulihat hanyalah merah, merah darah, aku tidak dapat bergerak tubuhku serasa beku, kenapa..., kenapa... KENAPA?!

"AYAAAAAAAH!" aku berteriak memanggil ayahku yang berada tepat di depanku untuk melindungiku dari datangnya pisau itu dan pisau itu tepat mengenai dada di mana jantungnya berada. Aku dapat melihat darahnya yang keluar dengan deras, aku melihat ayahku kehilangan keseimbangan dan aku menangkapnya.

"AYAH, AYAH KENAPA... KENAPA!?" tanyaku padanya

"PAMAN, PAMAN BERTAHANLAH!" aku melihat tangan Kagami-kun bergetar takut sambil menahan keluarnya darah dari dada ayahku...

"Su.. suda-ah Pa..pangeran..tid..tidak a-da..gunanya, ti..dak a..apa-apa" kata ayahku terbata, air mataku jatuh dengan sangat deras begitu pula Kagami-kun, dia tetap berguman "tidak paman, bertahanlah, kumohon" pada ayahku..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KUROKO TATSUE POV

Apakah ini waktuku?

Apakah aku akan mati...

Sepertinya akan seperti itu...

Aku dapat merasakannya...

Semuannya gelap dan dingin...

Ini adalah akhir bagiku...

Mungkin inilah saatnya yang tepat...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KUROKO TETSUYA POV

"Tet...Tetsuya" panggil ayahku dan ku jawab dengan Ya Ayah..

"Ke...kemarilah" ucap ayahku dengan memberikan kode seperti ingin berbisik dan aku pun mendekatkan telingaku pada bibirnya untuk mendengar apa yang ingin ia sampaikan

Setelah selesai dengan apa yang ia ucapkan ku jawab "Baik Ayah, aku mengerti"

"Che, terlalu banyak drama!" kata orang asing yang melempar kami dengan pisau yang hampir kami lupakan bahwa ia masih bersama kami..

"Sebaiknya kalian mati saja bersamanya!" ucapnya dengan melemparkan dua belah pisau lagi, aku maupun Kagami-kun tidak bergerak seinci pun, aku dapat mendengar kata ayah yang menyuruhku untuk lari, tapi aku tidak dapat meninggalkannya sendiri disini...

TRAAANG

Suara pisau tertangkis dengan suara benda lain berwarna perak tepat di hadapanku dan benda itu adalah pedang, dan pedang itu di bawa oleh sang Emperor Akashi Seijuro...

"Kau beraninya kau menyusup dan membuat ulah di kerajaanku dan melukai salah satu tamuku!" teriaknya pada orang asing itu

"Haha sang Emperor telah datang namun kau sudah telat yang mulia~" ejek orang asing itu dengan nada sing song pada sang Emperor, dia berdiri tidak jauh dari kami, dan entah kenapa aku dapat merasakan aura gelap dari sang Emperor..

"Beraninya kau datang kemari, dan berbicara padaku, Aku melarang siapapun yang menentangku untuk melihat dan berbicara padaku, Hanya mereka yang melayaniku yang dapat melihat langsung mataku, karena aku dan perintahku adalah absolute, Jadi, Tundukan kepalamu!" ucap sang Emperor dengan nada dingin dan penekanan.. ( N/A : maaf kalau kata-kata Akashi ada yang salah dan kurang ya, maklum liatnya hanya sekali... back to story)

BRUKK

Tiba-tiba saja orang asing itu terjatuh dengan sendirinya..

"A..apa yan-" Kata orang asing itu, karena terkejut akan ke jatuhannya yang tidak tahu kenapa dapat terjadi

JlLEB

Aku dan Kagami-kun syok dengan yang kami lihat, sang Emperor menusuk jantung orang asing itu dengan pedangnya dan tanpa menunjukkan emosi sedikit pun..

"Ti..tidak..uhuk.. ada gu-nanya..kau.. mem..bu..nuhku, karena..pemberontak..kan i-ni ti..dak aka..n ber..akhir" dengan kata itu sang Emperor menusuk semakin dalam hingga menembus bagian belakang tubuhnya...

"Tet...su..ya" aku tersadar pada terkejutanku dan menoleh ke arah ayah yang memanggilku

"Ayah bertahanlah ku mohon" pintaku dan para pengawal serta dayang dan perawat istana masuk. Dengan cepat mereka merawat luka-luka ayahku dan menyuruh kami untuk keluar...

"KU MOHON SELAMATKAN DIA, APAPUN AKAN KU LAKUKAN, KU MOHON SELAMATKAN DIA!" pintaku pada perawat istana dengan ketakutan dan rasa panik, mereka juga merawat Kagami-kun, mereka menyuruhku untuk menunggu tapi bagaimana bisa aku menunggu..!

Sepasang tangan kekar memegang pundak dan pergelangan tanganku dari belakang untuk membawaku keluar dengan paksa.

"Tidak.. tidak.. ayah.. ayah.." tangisku dan meronta-ronta pada sepasang tangan kekar yang memegangiku, namun kini yang kurasakan adalah panik, sedih, bingung, dan kosong...

"LEPASKAN AKU, KU BILANG LEPASKAN AKU!" teriakku pada sang Emperor

"Kuroko Tetsuya, sadari tempatmu!"

"A..Akashi-sa..ma" ucapku lirih tersadar akan perkataannya

"Tenanglah, kau hanya akan mengganggu konsentrasi mereka.." ucapnya dan kami pun duduk di tempat duduk terdekat..

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, satu perawat keluar dan menuju ke arah kami..

"Bagaimana keadaan pangeran Kagami Taiga" tanya Akashi sama pada perawat itu

"Jangan khawatir yang mulia, kami sudah memberi perawatan pada luka pangeran Kagami Taiga dan memberinya ramuan agar menutup luka itu dengan cepat, dan kini pangeran sedang tertidur karena pil yang kami buat" jawab perawat itu

"Lalu perdana menteri Seirin?" tanya Akashi-sama lagi pada perawat itu yang diberi jawaban gelengan kepala

"Apa, a...apa maksudnya itu" tanyaku sambil berdiri yang sedari tadi duduk saja dengan ke adaan yang gemetar

"Maaf lukanya terlalu dalam, dan dia... tidak tertolong..." ucap perawat itu dengan raut wajah sedih dan berkata serta ikut berduka.

"APA..apa.., apa yang ka..kau katakan...kenapa, apa yang kau UCAPKAN!? tanyaku sambil berteriak dan menangis pada saat bersamaan, aku terjatuh berlutut ke dua tanganku menyentuh lantai..

Sedih...

Duka...

Marah...

"AYAH!" panggilku "Ayah kenapa..kenapa..., ayah pergi..." isakku

"Bagaimana dengan ibu..." ucapku dengan tangis "Apakah ayah tidak memikirkan ibu?"

"Kembalilah ayah.., kumohon kembalilah..." ucapku lirih...

Sedih...

"Ayah...A..ya.h" ucapku terbata karena pandangan yang semakin memburam dan menghitam dan yang kulihat merah...

Merah...

Aku membenci warna merah...

Benci...

Dan kegelapan memelukku dalam kehitaman yang pekat...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Note : Apakah ada yang tertipu dengan preview chapter sebelumnya, haha mungkin gak sejalan dengan pikiran kalian atau yang kalian inginkan atau kurang bagus, tapi memang saya buat begini hehe

Jangan coba menebak aja ya guys tapi baca juga hehe *modus*

Preview

"Apa yang akan kau pilih selanjutnya Tsuya-kun..."

"Aku akan tetap disisi ibu dan meninggalkan semua kenangan masa kecilku di Teiko tapi..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskan pilihanmu, untuk berada dalam kekuasaanku?"

"Ya, Aku bersedia"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xtra : Uh Tsuya-kun maafkan aku... T^T, tapi setidaknya saya tidak membunuh Tsuya-kun dalam chapter inikan, jadi...

K. Tetsuya : "Kau membunuh ayahku Fallengel-san" *ambil pisau dan mendekat

Me : "E..eeh Tsuya-kun, ma-maaf tapi itu harus terjadi untuk konflik istana dan Sei-kun!" *berjalan mundur

K. Tetsuya : "Kenapa Akashi-kun jadi di ikut-ikutkan" *semakin mendekat

Me :" karena kalian adalah OTP saya" *mengusap peluh

K. Tetsuya : Lalu kenapa aku membenci merah, bukankah Akashi-kun juga merah, berarti aku juga akan membenci Akashi-kun Fallengel-san"

Me : "Uh mu-mungkin..."

K. Tetsuya : Then DIE!" *lempar pisau

Me :" GYAAaaa Tolooooooooooong saaaaaaaaaaayaaaaaaaa!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sebenarnya saya mau buat Tsuya-kun terluka namun tidak dapat pada awal crita, masa iya cih si Sei-kun bakal sakiti Tsuya-kun di awal cerita tanpa ada alasan yang gak jelas eaaaa

Mayuzumi Chihiro : Unknown

SEIRIN :

Kagami Tatsuya - Putra Mahkota - Pangeran pertama

Kagami Taiga - Pangeran Ke Dua

Kuroko Tetsuya - Putra Perdana Menteri

Kuroko Tatsue - Perdana Mentri - Ayah Tetsuya ( Deceased /Meninggal )

Kuroko Tetsumi - Istri Perdana Menteri - Ibu Tetsuya

TEIKO :

Akashi Seijuro - Emperor - Pangeran Pertama

Akashi Shintaro - Penasehat Istana - Pangeran Ke Dua

Akashi Shougo - pangeran Ke Tiga

Akashi kouki - Selir Pertama Emperor ( Seiho )

Akashi Satsuki - Selir Ke Dua Emperor ( Rakuzan )

Akashi Katara - Selir Ke Tiga Emperor ( Kirisaki Daichi - Di ceraikan)

Nijimura Shouzo : Perdana Mentri Teiko Ke Dua Dan Kapten Dari Pasukan Elit

Nijimura Kazuo : Perdana Mentri Pertama- Ayah N. Shouzo

My Favorite Quotes Akashi Seijuro :*

Im Always Win, Im always Right

Im Absolute

Lower Your Head

Know Your Place

Terimakasih sudah membaca ya guys

Follow/Favo/Review ya... terimakasih untuk member dan para guess

Salam FALLENGEL


End file.
